You're evil
by Asphodel Winter
Summary: LavixKanda. In order for lavi to find out how Kanda felt about him, Lavi decides to play a trick on him. But what trick involves food coloring? Maybe a bit OOC kanda in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So this is a story that Winterblazewolf forced me to write. I just told her I got an idea for this and she forced me!! HOW CRUEL!! so here's the first chapter! Nothing much so say so... REVIEW PLEASE!!

* * *

"Allen?"

Lavi gave Allen a puppy eyes look. Allen sweatdropped. _That can't be good… nearly every time he gives me that look he wants me to help him with some ridiculous favor like dressing up as him then helping him ask a girl out…_ Allen shuddered at the memory. He had been tricked into saying yes before he even knew what he agreed to. This time, he knew to approach with caution.

"Erm… Yes?"

"Allen, can you do me a favor?" Allen recognized that voice dripping with extra concentrated sweetener.

"Erm…? Depends on what that is, Lavi. I don't want to be whacked in the head by some woman you love's handbag again, for one," Allen's look became harder as he neared the end of his sentence.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that, so please? Pretty please? With sugared icing on top?" Lavi put on his best pout when Allen maintained silence.

Allen rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for the guilt trip again Lavi. That was how you got me to do it that last time. You can pout at me for decades, point is, I'm not agreeing to anything before hearing what it's about,"

Lavi dropped his pout and washed all the sweetener from his voice.

"Argh, fine then. Allen, I swear you're getting smarter (smile from Allen) and that's unfortunate ("Oi! What do you mean by 'that's unfortunate'?") Can you help me get some red food coloring from Jerry? The darkest red he's got that's not maroon. _Blood_ red if possible. Can you do that? Please?" Lavi begged.

Allen heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh! Okay then! I thought it would be something ridiculous again… but wait, what do you want red food coloring for?" Allen started having doubts with what his friend was asking him to do.

"Oh, nothing. Just lipstick, you know…" Lavi said too innocently.

"TELL ME, NOW," Allen put on his black poker face. "Or else…"

"O-okay. It's for a prank I'm planning to pull…"

Allen raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"On?"

Lavi sighed. He swore Allen was getting smarter and that was not good news for him. He won't get a stupid helper anymore! He leaned towards Allen and whispered his plan.

"EH? NO! I am NOT helping with something like that! He'll kill me just for helping you!" Allen freaked out.

Lavi shrugged and turned and walked away a bit. Then stopped and turned back.

"Remember the food coloring,"

Allen blinked.

"I didn't say I would do it! In fact I just expressed my thoughts on how I _don't_ want to do it,"

Lavi smirked. Seems like Allen wasn't all that smart after all.

"You already said that you would do it, Allen. "Oh! Okay then!" Who was it that said that I wonder…"

Allen blinked twice. Then cursed.

"You tricked me!" Allen yelled after Lavi's retreating back.

"Eh? But I didn't! I already told you what I wanted you to do! It was your fault you didn't ask, Allen…" Lavi replied innocently without looking back.

"B-But… But Kanda will kill you for sure!" Allen now wasn't only worried about his own life, but for the life of his friend too. Literally.

Lavi stopped in his tracks, turned and walked back to Allen.

"Though I say it's a prank, you know why I'm playing it, right Allen?" He asked, hands in his pockets, his head cocked as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah. I do. But Kanda will be very angry at you. Very,_ very_ angry,"

Lavi sighed, his usual cheerfulness no longer there.

"But I've told you before Allen; I need to know. Sometimes he bloody treats me like I'm not there, sometimes he's nice (for his standards) and sometimes he treats me like he hates me! Also for his standards, which is scary! I need to know which one is his real feeling toward me! I- You know I love him, Allen,"

Allen looked at Lavi, contemplating about the love struck fool in front of him.

"Okay, you already tricked me into saying that I would help you, so no need to get so depressed. But I just think that he'll be really angry at you. Life or death, you know…" Allen wanted to make sure that Lavi knew what he was doing. He wanted the best to happen for his best friend after all.

"I know he will," Lavi said, a smile slipping easily back onto his face. "But I'd have seen his reaction. After that, it'll work out somehow. Don't worry about me Allen," His smile spread into a grin. "Just remember the food coloring,"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry if this chapter kind of doesn't match with the first one style wise… I suppose you can say that my writing style changed a lot from last year… which brings me to another thing…

I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! NOW IT"S PROBABLY USELESS!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! I HAD NO GOOD REASON TO NOT UPDATE FOR SO LONG SO THROW APPLES AT ME OR FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT BECAUSE I DESERVE IT. T.T NOW THIS ISN"T EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE. I"VE LOST ALL MY HUMOR. T.T

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Lavi clapped his hands together in triumph. He had the red food coloring that Allen coaxed out of the cook, and his experiment subject was always at the ready, meaning he was all set.

He smiled happily to himself as he thought of the prospect of what he was planning, although a streak of worry that raced across his head wiped the grin off. Supposing Kanda really got angry and _stayed _angry?

Lavi shook his head violently, refusing to let such a thought take hold. He had to do it. He had to know.

He had been behaving like a stalker in the past few days, although he had always been pretty much stalking his beloved Yuu, it had, if possible, intensified for the sake of his prank. Because of the obsessive stalking, Lavi now knew exactly what Kanda did and at what times.

Early in the morning, before the sun was up, Kanda would wake, and after which he would immediately head for the forest with Mugen over his shoulder. He would practice for two hours straight, and then head up for a breakfast (which was soba of course). And the rest of his day pretty much involved the same things; amusingly and amazingly intense training and eating right on meal times, only returning to his room before dinner for who knew what reason.

From that, Lavi had decided that the best time to launch his close to diabolical plan was when Kanda trained in the forest. _'We'd have our own privacy at least… seeing as the rest of the Order would probably still be asleep at that time… Honestly what kind of nutcase is Yuu, practicing so early…?'_ Lavi often thought.

No matter what disapproving opinions Lavi had about Yuu's sleeping habit, Lavi was awake at that unearthly hour of the morning, watching Kanda stalk into the forest.

Once the sun started to rise, Lavi readied himself for the actual 'show', as he thought of it, and thrashed his way noisily into the forest clearing where Kanda trained.

There blindfolded, was the main victim of the prank.

With his eyes not in use, his hearing improved a great deal, and could hear as well as anything the sounds of leaves being pushed roughly apart. Basic battle instinct told him to lunge.

At that time, Lavi, rightly, was panicking.

'_Dang! I didn't think he'd freaking attack me! Shitshitshit…'_

"Yuu, wait!" Was all Lavi could choke out in his panic, but very fortunately for him, he was the only person under the age of forty who would have the guts to call him Yuu under threat of Mugen, habitual or not.

The black katana inches from the top of Lavi's head, actually touching strands of his gravity defying hair, Kanda stopped.

"Lavi?!" He stormed ripping off his blindfold. "You idiot, why don't you- why are you covered in blood?" His sentence ended off on a sharp tone. Lavi had to put in all the self control he had (which wasn't much in the first place, but at least it wouldn't have been for lack of effort) into preventing himself from smiling.

He feigned a shudder and slumped onto the ground planning to fall piteously onto the dewy grass and moan in pretend pain. What he did not expect was for a pair of warm arms to catch him before he hit the ground, a dull thud telling him that the other party had dropped his _sword _to catch him.

At that point, Lavi started getting nervous. He had not counted on his crush to get so close to him so early in the plan. What if he noticed that the 'blood' was too runny to actually be blood? And the other thing was the closeness itself…

Lavi felt his heart constrict at the sudden contact, and felt the blood rush up to his face.

'_Keepitdownkeepitdowni'mnotsupposedtohaveenoughbloodtoblush…'_ Lavi thought frantically, letting his head droop so that it would not be so obvious.

Thankfully, Kanda did not seem to notice anything amiss. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that what he usually slaughtered wholesale was akuma and not humans.

"Lavi, what happened?" Kanda asked, lowering his head to look at Lavi's face, possibly to check that there was still life. "What happened to you, you blithering idiot?"

The dying person put on the weakest and shakiest voice he could manage without laughing and muttered, "A-Akuma…"

Instantly Kanda's eyes hardened and for a moment Lavi's eyes, trained as that of a bookman's, saw what seemed to be an internal debate behind the raven haired male's.

"Is it gone?" The latter asked after a few seconds of hesitation.

Lavi nodded as he realised that the debate was between staying by his side or going to fight the non-existent and totally made-up akuma.

Kanda imitated Lavi's movement, nodding too. After a few more slightly awkward moments of merely looking at Lavi's bloodstained face, Kanda gently removed his hands from Lavi's waist to his shoulders, lowering him slowly, carefully, and unbelievably gently onto the ground.

Then he stood up, turned and started walking towards the headquarters.

"K-Kanda!" Lavi cried. He didn't want the prank to end so soon. "Where are you going?"

Kanda barely looked back.

"I'm going to call for help,"

Lavi cursed mentally.

"Don't! I mean- erm – I-I'm already dying, there's no point…" Lavi wildly spun a story from mid-air.

It was a last ditch attempt to stop Kanda from getting help, which meant that Lavi would have to stop his prank, and he had not expected Kanda to really walk back to him, much less to sit down next to him and take his chin so that Lavi was facing the samurai.

"Lavi- Lavi, look at me dammit," Kanda growled.

Lavi looked, feeling slightly lost in the grey the moment he did.

"You are _not_ going to die on me. You are _not_," Kanda continued, seeming to be quite agitated.

Lavi actually accidentally smiled slightly, but managed to pass it off as a sad and tired smile.

"You can say that, but…" Lavi let his voice trail off and eyelid drop, but keeping it open enough to see the other's expression.

It was priceless. A small frown creased Kanda's usually smooth and pristine face, and he was biting his lower lip and relentlessly chewing on it ((A/N: someone please tell me this is not to ooc…. Please…)), but what shocked Lavi the most was how watery the grey hues were.

"Just don't die on me," Kanda repeated, his voice shaking ever so slightly, his grasp on Lavi's jaw slackening. "Just don't- Just don't die,"

Lavi couldn't resist torturing Kanda further.

"You could go away… Then I wouldn't be dying on you, huh?"

Once again, his friend shocked him for the millionth time that day.

Kanda yelled.

"DIDN"T YOU HEAR ME? DON"T DIE. I DON"T FUCKING CARE IF YOU DIE ON ME OR NOT, JUST DON"T DIE! CAN"T THOSE TWO WORDS PENETRATE INTO YOUR LONG DEAD BRAIN?"

A few birds flew into the lightening sky as Kanda's hand slipped from Lavi's chin entirely; landing beside the latter's face so that the former was partially over him, his long, dark hair brushing his face.

Kanda's shoulders shook slightly as a few tears leaked from his eyes, and instantly Lavi felt a horrible pang of guilt. Had he taken it too far?

He didn't have long to ponder the matter, however, for at that moment, Kanda stood up, as abruptly as before, grabbed Mugen, and once again turned towards the barely visible headquarters.

"I'm going to get help," he called over his shoulders as he started sprinting towards the Order HQ.

"W-wait! Kanda!" Lavi yelled at Kanda's retreating back. But this time, Kanda did not stop.

Which meant trouble for Lavi.

He got up and dashed off after his companion. It proved difficult (_'All his freaking training paid off,' _Lavi thought), but he caught up in the end.

When Lavi put a hand onto Kanda's shoulder, and the latter did not seem to be able to comprehend what was happening.

"Whoa, Kanda, calm down!" Lavi said, rather amused. "It's just food coloring, see?" And to prove his point, he dabbed a bit off his cheek and onto Kanda's arm, and grinned.

Kanda stared at the red streak on his arm for a few seconds that felt like years. Then he finally looked up, his face a stony, expressionless, tear-stained plain.

"This is a prank," he said.

It was not a question, Lavi knew, but he answered anyway.

"Well, yeah, because you see-" he started, but before he got close to finishing his sentence he felt the cold bite of metal on his neck; Kanda had gotten an already unsheathed Mugen to his neck.

"Give me a reason not to kill you," He snarled, his hardened eyes the only thing that gave away his anger in his emotionless features.

Usually, it would have been a good time to panic, but for some odd reason or another, Lavi found himself surprisingly calm. His smile only widened as he reached out and wiped a tear track off the feminine male's cheek with a gentle thumb.

"Because you care?"

And before he knew it, Kanda had punched him in the face with such violence that he collapsed to the ground with black dots obscuring his vision. When those cleared, Kanda was gone.

And that lead Lavi to one conclusion. Kanda cared for him, at least. And he didn't want to admit it. Lavi smiled to himself with satisfaction. Kanda, who he somehow fell in love with almost unknowingly, Kanda, with the long, silky hair that flew in the wind, Kanda, who cried when he thought he, Lavi, was dying, did not hate him.

But Kanda was very angry indeed.

* * *

Well, here it is. It's now 3.40 am in the morning, and I started writing at about 2, so I hope this is still acceptable at least... And please take note. **I don't know if i should continue this or not, but I'm putting this as complete first, but if anyone objects, I may still continue this. If you think I should continue, please tell me in a review, or if you're strongly against reviewing this total crap, you can email me (i think my email can be found on my profile page).**

Hopes you enjoyed it and that you don't really mind the extreme change in writing style. XD


End file.
